Awkward
by ShadowLev
Summary: Based on an entry from bash dot org. James and Logan want to get high but they need to find a place to do it. Just as they start, a cop pulls up. They create a distraction and end up in an awkward situation. Jogan


Because I like making the boys get high together. This is based off of a thing I read on bash dot org...

Warning: drug use, slash

* * *

James smirked as he noticed Guitar Dude hand Logan something that the shorter male shoved into his pocket. Logan handed him a palm full of cash and nodded with a smirk before turning away and heading towards the lobby. Smoothing his hair back, James stepped forward to intercept the nerd wonder with a bright smile. Logan smiled back and patted his pocket.

"Want to get high?" Logan asked quietly, eyes darting to and fro, "I've been needing to and I need a buddy,"

"What about Mama Knight?" James asked, "She's gonna be in the suite tonight,"

Logan groaned and stared at his pocket for another minute. Damn it if he was going to keep this thing laying around waiting to be smoked.

"We gotta do this tonight," Logan growled, "Let's go for a drive."

Why Logan was carrying the BTR mobile keys in his pocket should concern James, but he couldn't really get himself to care as he sat in the passenger seat and looked for a decent pull-off.

The sun said goodbye in the 15 minutes it took to get in the car and start driving, so the LA terrain looked unfamiliar and the back road they were taking seemed like another planet. This side of town was kind of rundown, several buildings were obviously not up to snuff and probably were crack houses. For that reason, Logan kept passing them up.

"I don't want a cap in my ass, thank you very much," Logan said and kept driving.

"Look, there's an empty Wendy's," James pointed out, "that should be safe."

Logan sighed and pulled in and to the back of the store. He threw the car into park and sighed. James smirked at the other boy, who fished the joint out of his pocket and a lighter.

They passed the joint back and forth a couple times before they noticed a cop car pulling in.

"Shit," Logan swore and put the joint out, stuffing it into the back pocket of the seat. James coughed a couple times as the cop pulled up behind the car. Pot smoke hurriedly sucked through the back passenger window as the air conditioner rolled.

"It stinks in here. We need a distraction!" Logan growled and ripped off his shirt and ran a hand through his hair to mess it up. James quirked an eyebrow, not comprehending. He froze as Logan leaned over and unzipped his pants, shoving his hand down unexpectedly. The warmth of Logan's hand made him feel uncomfortable.

The cop was slowly wandering over to the car, fiddling with his flashlight to get it started. Logan pushed a hand through James's hair, mussing it up. The whine of protest was cut off as Logan pressed his lips to James's. The flashlight shined on them a second later and Logan looked up blinkingly at the light.

The cop was bright red and nearly dropped his flashlight. James felt himself blush as well, for being caught in a compromising position and because his cock was hardening under Logan's unmoving hand and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Umm, uh, be good boys," The cop stuttered and hurried back to his car. The two boys stayed frozen as they listened to the wheel squeeling to get out of there. Logan moved to withdraw his hand when a moan slipped out of James's lips. It took a blink of his eye to realize that his hand was pressed up against a very hard part of the pretty boy's anatomy. Logan blinked again and looked up at the very still pretty boy. The pink in his cheeks was visible even in the dark.

Logan's smoke-fogged brain didn't feel like consequences. He felt like doing. His hand squeezed briefly and heard a whine slip out of the other. Leaning forward, Logan pressed his lips into James's again and bit down sharply on the bottom lip. He twisted around so he was on top of James in the passenger seat, stroking James firmly and relishing in the moans coming off of the younger boy.

A hand tentively found its place on Logan's hip and helped him thrust against one of James's thick, muscular thighs. James threw his head back with one twist of Logan's wrist, breaking his kiss. Instead, teeth bit into the jugular and held tightly.

As soon as it started, it ended. James came first, with a shudder and a high whine. His body went limp as Logan began to erratically thrust against him. The hand that was in James's pants gripped his hips and pulled them up. After another minute of rough grinding against James's limp form, Logan shuddered and came. He panted and slid back into his seat.

The silence following was almost deafening. They sat and panted and felt themselves being sticky. After much too long, James reached behind the seat and pulled the joint out, lit up, and passed it to Logan.

"Awkward," James drawled as he leaned back.

* * *

Here's what inspired this www[dot]bash[dot]org/?790133


End file.
